


Informal and casual

by Toomuchshyness



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, its just straight up sex, just queer up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomuchshyness/pseuds/Toomuchshyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game there's plenty of times and plenty of ways to get to know your partners body, make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informal and casual

Your thoughts preoccupy you from the current flow of the situation, unlike Rose and her seer mind you can only focus on what is occurring and what might follow. How slow things must be moving for her if she could see all outcomes of her actions; but the game has ended and in the months between then and now you and your group have been released of the torturous influences that those sweeps held. What was left was a figurative scar, and the literal ones that remained on your bodies. Of course they only serve as reminder of the time spent to make this world where some semi balance of coexisting had begun centuries before, yet seconds before your arrival all at once. The history of it was another subject.

As was the history between you and Rose which had been amended after a series of efforts, most involving ridding Rose of alcohol and you of bloodthirst. Though Rose still drank and you were still given a taste every now and again. On another point these thoughts were leading you nowhere, Rose’s knuckle grazed your side as you had likely begun to sway against her side, “Kanaya I said do you want to go out for dinner or stay home?”

Oh, you had missed a question. You hmmed against her, wondering if dinner out still counted as a date, either way it meant not cooking on a hot day. “Yes, let’s go out to eat, do you have anywhere in mind?” Rose smiles because she most certainly did, ever the readily prepared one. Sometimes you wonder if she can still use her seer mind to make decisions, but more likely Rose knows how your mind works by now, knows you’d never refuse an excuse to wear something nice. Whether because of her seer mind or because of her adept attention to detail she rarely misses a mark.

You both shower together like a pair of eager teenagers, bumping elbows and hips every so often. As troll skin does not perspire like human skin you step out of the shower first and begin the meticulous art of blow-drying and styling your hair. Rose pulls your towel off jokingly and so you both stand nude preparing over a single sink, she had suggested renting an apartment with two sinks until you both realized how much more it cost to have a two sinks. You both settled on one with a fantastic bath instead.

It takes you more time to prepare yourself than it does to pick out the perfect outfit, your hair and skin are flawless by the time you leave to dress yourself. Rose, who by all standards normally isn’t very fussy with her clothes, still takes these dates as a time to gussy herself up. You know she does it for you. You pretend it doesn’t boost your ego, that is a lie, you are unfathomably in love with Rose’s attention to detail. The thought of it makes your heart pound. She makes certain you see that she is wearing a garter belt along with her thigh highs, hidden by the dress, but you’ll know and she knows you know. She will take every opportunity to flash the pale insides of her thighs to you. She is amorous like that.

You subtly peek only for a moment, just enough for her to be certain and for you to enjoy the stark contrast that is dark clothing against human skin. Black on grey has its distinctions but human skin comes in a variety as vast as the hemospectrum, you unbiasedly can say that Rose’s is your favorite. That is a lie you are extremely biased you are a lying Rainbow drinker and you consider the only proper punishment to be banishing the thought of Rose’s soft, warm, plush thighs but you instead end up thinking about how the insides of them feel against your cheeks while you dress. Most inappropriate indeed Ms. Maryam.

You do however managed to dress yourself without having a bulge appearance, thankfully as you have literally just showered and Rose would be the first to tease you about it. You know for sure she would say something but possibly she might also reach between your legs and—now Ms.Maryam there are much more important things to do such as properly telling Rose what the appropriate sweater for seventy degree weather. Seventy degree human Fahrenheit, which you would say is not sweater weather but Karkat insist that it is always sweater weather, so does Rose.

With a final check over in the mirror you nod approvingly at both Rose’s outfit as well as your own.  “Are you pleased Ms. Maryam?”

You tuck a stray hair behind your ear, “Oh yes, at least with myself, you on the other hand appear as though you plan on sitting in an ice machine.”

“I promise you will be feeling rather regretful when a puddle of water is right in our path and you have no sweater to chivalrously pull off and place over it, so that my date can walk with ease.” As if she would ever do that. She would. And you would both laugh about it.

Still Rose was right to bring a sweater, it’s much colder inside the restaurant, most obviously Italian—maybe to an extreme with their heavy set small male figurines tossing pizzas like Dave flipping a disk while playing DJ. Except Dave’s face does not resemble Mario or Luigi from that game he constantly wants to play with the little cars, but these figures certainly match the characters. You’re guided to a comfortable corner table/booth where there is little traffic and nearly no one to see either of you. Rose sits to the side even less visible to onlookers, likely to not make eye contact with them. Of course you sit in front of her, folding your legs neatly though no one can see them.

Your knee bumps against hers and she bump yours right back as they hand you both a pair of menu’s and an extensive menu with plenty of wine selections.

A bottle cost only eighteen dollars, a full cup five dollars, a tasting platter only ten dollars and cheeses included, “I see the appeal to this place now.” You say as Rose takes the wine menu from your hands.

“We all have our niches, me with my wine, you with your nearly raw meat.”

“That is very insulting thing to call yourself, Rose.”

She makes an amused sound but bumps against your legs with one of her own and goes back to the menu’s. When the server returns Rose attempts to order a bottle, but she concedes to two cups of red wine, one for you and one for her. Which really meant a sip for you and two cups for her. You order the meat as rare as they’ll give you and she orders some sort of pasta with red sauce and some sort of fish. Carbs, vegetables, and proteins; good at least she is eating a balanced diet.

But of course it only takes a minute to drink down half a cup of wine after it gets to the table, you hold onto your securely, she bumps her leg into yours once more, “you can let go of the cup I’m not planning on stealing it from you.”

You pretend to be amused but your grip does loosen on the cup, “why is it customary for humans to sit on opposite sides of the table, if they are on a date together?”

“Possibly so that they can hold hands and look deeply into each other’s eyes” she emphasized this by taking your hands and looking right at you, her legs touched yours again.

“But what of skinship?” You decided to go ahead and press the matter, really you were perfectly content sitting across from her. However you wanted to tease her a bit, you stood and moved to sit on her side of the booth along with her. You squeeze against her and she looks at you with that sober gaze questioning your motive but you know for a fact that she is feeling something. Hormones rush under her skin so much closer to the surface in her than in a troll, you know for sure she is interested in more than just a dinner.

Your hands search under the table, glad for the cloth covering both your laps and your hands otherwise this procedure might not be cut short before it could even begin. Whoever said Italian table clothes were a useless overly formal tradition was wrong. Your hand reaches Rose’s thighs, a touch that makes her look at you as though you were some sort of teen in need of reprimanding, half a sweep ago that might have made you stop. Now it stirs you to keep pushing on, with light touches your fingers skirt along the top of her thighs and slowly edge lower and closer to Rose’s center where she is warmest.

She picks up her cup of water and takes a sip as your palm goes right between her two thighs, they tremble but rub against you more. She doesn’t push you away or abscond as she might have before. Distractingly you pull out your phone and talk to Rose about fashion trends she couldn’t care less about, not when your hand is touching higher up on her legs. Finally you hit exposed flesh, Rose is lets a sigh slip that could be seen as dismissive over the conversation but in this context you know she is thoroughly invested in your hand. Which is really the only conversation that matters at this point.

Rose’s legs tighten around your hand keeping you trapped there between their plushness but upon realizing how difficult it is for you to move in such a vice like hold she concedes and opens her legs to you, knee bumping against yours in the process. You just run your hands up the exposed flesh of her thigh. Humans with their thin skin and extensively named muscles; the names go through your mind as your hand moves up, Gracillis, adductor, lliopsoas and then you go down the sartoius muscle as you live to tease her. Your fingers slip under her thigh high ever so slightly. You are rewarded with a stern look which is thoroughly ineffective with Rose biting her lip and red in her cheeks and even her ears, she is shaking slightly next to you. “Behave yourself Kanaya.”

“Oh dear am I ruining our date Rose? I had no idea.” You use a bit of human sarcasm, you lift your hand away from her and place it back on the table neatly over your phone so that you can look up a few books you have taken an interest in reading, “let us return to small talk. So how about this book? It has a human author but I believe it may be worth my time,”

“Kanaya, fuck.” Vulgar terms set aside, she takes your hand off the phone and places it right in front of her underwear, soft cotton covering the curls. You can feel it through her underwear, Rose hasn’t just been playing along, she is wet. Correction, she is human wet, a troll could wet through their underwear in a second of having an exposed bulge but for a human this is certainly quite a lot. You hope your bulge isn’t making a guest appearance against your thigh right now, as you are thoroughly invested in Rose’s little muscular jump. In the game she always took it upon herself to unravel you in perfectly public areas such as the shared common room; after the game the habit persisted, more than once you have found yourself flush against her in a changing room. Always on her initiation. You rarely need to do more than glance at her to get her started.

Feeling along the front of her underwear you can distinctly feel the shape of her, the skin there is much hotter than the shoulder leaning against you. You slip your hand into her underwear to feel her directly now, she has to hold back a groan and tighten her grip against your other hand’s forearm. You keep talking needlessly about books to make it seem like she is deeply interested in your words, but you are focused entirely on how warm she is. One finger slips between the folds where she is hottest and wettest, that alone makes her pulse against you. Humans have the kind of nook that pushes deeper, Rose in particular has a few sensitive spots that you can reach in this awkward pose.

You curl your finger against the front wall and her walls get tight around you “How about another book.” She says in a tight voice, you slip another finger in and she gets even tighter around you. Your own legs curl around each other to keep your bulge contained.

Her skin here is plush and smooth, a quick curl of your fingers earns you a surprised spasm of her muscles, pushing them deeper in makes her push harder against you until the heel of your palm is rubbing against the small sensitive nub called a clitoris. Humans come up with terrible words for beautiful things, you pull your wet fingers out to wipe some of the wetness there and then return your fingers to her insides. The bump of your hand against her this time makes her muscles clench, unable to hold your hand steady and push herself against you. Her jaw is tight and you kiss her below her ear.

Rose often requires heavy rubbing and petting, these slow and gentle moments make her eyes go hazy. You know at this slow pace she is obsessively focused on the feeling, you add a third finger. Her fingers dig into your arm, she can’t even suppress the wet moan that leaves her throat. She lets it out with her face pressed against your arm. You think you might make her come undone in this restaurant, she think she might kill you for it later, kill you or mount you. Mount you as though you were some mechanical pleasure toy, just press you between her legs where she is slickest and use you without a care for the rest of you. That would not be so bad, it’s plenty hot and wet in there to urge you on.

The sight of food that you know is yours makes your hands still, Rose’s eyes become a little more focused and her teeth ease off her bottom lip. The server puts down your respective meals and you give them a pleasant smile and thank them, Rose tries to calmly do the same but you quickly shift your fingers inside of her and her thanks ends with a high pitch. But the server pays no mind and has already gone on and away from your corner of the restaurant, busy with the rest of the tables. Rose’s insides squeeze your fingers rhythmically, you think she may have cum a little and the thought makes your heart pulse.

When you pull your fingers out Rose’s thighs tremble and she lets out a soft breath, her back arches ever so slightly. There will be some sort of revenge later, but for now you can feel that your fingers are pulling strings of wetness along with them. You should wipe them on her thigh just to make her mad however that would be such a waste. “Food looks absolutely delicious,” you say before licking the slickness off your fingers, the taste familiar and foreign, there is no food that could compare. Rose has told you repeatedly that you don’t have to lick it off just because the porno’s—which neither of you ever watch, oh sure—make that seem popular. You do it more for yourself than for her really.

“You have no tact” she says to you as you suck on your fingers like they’re covered in the sweetest grubsauce. Her expression might be exasperated however Rose does not inhale so unevenly when annoyed, her hands shakily remove themselves from you and move to the fork and knife by her own plate.

You hummm once before beginning to eat your steak, delicious as it might be it falls short of what you would rather be eating. You consider that later on you will push Rose against the wall before she can get to you. But an ache at your bulge tells you that it would sooner strangle you than allow you to be picky when it comes to Rose. You’re just glad it’s been such a, as the humans say, sport. It certainly deserves an award for not staining your clothes today.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love sex one-shots? Then again this could be two chapters eventually, it has the potential.


End file.
